Will Be Mine
by NecroticPrince
Summary: After a Night With Ed Roy cant stop thinking of him, Now Ed confesses his true feelings. and Roy's appartment is nasty! Ed hears Roy crying, why? and what for? rated M for EdRoy yaoi and cussing
1. Chapter 1

Will Be Mine

By: Vaugn Apocalypse

Chapter 1: Love in the Rain!

Roy sat there in his office thinking about the night before. He had spent that night with Edward Elric. He held his head down listening to the sound of the pouring rain; he turned to look outside still thinking of those words Edward spoke to him last night. Did he really mean it? Or was he joking when he said "I Love You Roy!" turning his chair back and forth Roy couldn't get those words out of his head. He stood up and walked out, heading home in the pouring rain thinking of Edward when he bumped into someone. When he looked down he noticed that it was none other then Edward.

"Edward? What brings you out here?"  
"I needed to see you General…" He looked up the rain shinning in his golden hair and running down his pale skinned face. "I can't get you out of my mind, since last night I have done nothing but think of you Roy!" he said glomping Roy to the ground hugging him close to his chest, Roy fell onto his back with a splash in a puddle.

"Edward?" Roy Said confused, he really meant it when he said I love you. He hugged Edward's back holding his close as the rain fell upon them drenching them from head to toe. Roy lifted Ed and looked him in the eyes and leaned in slowly kissing Edward gently. "I love you too Edward." Roy said knowing that he meant it this time. They kissed again deepen it this time, both their tongues massage one another's. Kissing in the rain Roy began to take Ed's coat from his body and lay it down; slowly they stripped on another until both where naked sitting on the cold wet ground in the rain. Their hair plastered to their face from being wet.

"Roy! Please make love to me, Right here and now!" Ed moaned into Roy's ear. Roy lifted Ed on to his harden shaft. Ed moaned lightly letting it slide into him slowly. Roy slowly began to thrust deep into Edward both moaning into each others ears. Edward began to ride Roy's shaft harder his hard shaft hitting Edwards's prostate making him scream a little louder. He wraps his arms around Roy's neck as Roy thrusts into him a little faster both now moaning loudly. The touch of one another's lips against each other and their bodies sliding a crossed the pavement thrusting up and down Ed began to scream loudly as he and Roy Came at the same time. They sat there panting in each others face staring at one another.

"Edward…I love you" Roy said panting hugging Ed in his arms.

"And I love you Roy!" Ed answered back hugging Roy as well.

"Shall we go to my place Edward?" Roy Asked pulling on his soaking wet pants and shirt. Edward stood up and nodded pulling on his black leather pants and red trench coat. They walked hand and hand to Roy's apartment looking each other in the eyes the whole way never leaving each other's gaze. Roy opened his apartment door the place dark and musty smelling, old books and papers scattered a crossed the floor. The chairs and stairs covered in dirty and clean clothes, particles of scattered food and plates, old dirty cups and left over things Roy left there to rot.

"Don't mind the mess Ed, sorry but I don't clean much." Roy said walking into his apartment stepping over a kitten that was eating some left over cake on the floor. "Come on Giga lets get you some real food" he said to the cat that fallowed him into the kitchen which was worse then the living room. The dishes dirty and clean piled up almost to the ceiling, things like spaghetti sauce and things Ed could not place dripping from the counters and fridge. The floor was sticky and a funny brown color though Ed was sure it was sapose to be white. Ed stood there in total disgust trying not to throw up, thinking to himself oh my god I don't think I want to know what his bedroom is like. Roy turned to Ed after feeding the kitten and grabs his hand walking him up the stairs. When he opened his bedroom door Ed was surprised to see that Roy's bedroom was clean and well kept. His sheets where perfectly made and his floor was free of clothes and food. His clothes for the next day lay out neatly on the chair next to the bathroom door, and to his surprise the bathroom was fresh and clean smelling. The tile was clean and not sticky and the toilet was clean and looked like it had been cleaned very recently. The shower stall was clean and shinny. There was a small litter box in the corner next the towel rack and it too was clean. The towel rack was organized and well kept. Ed was confused, why was Roy's house so disgusting yet his room was clean and well kept?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This Feeling?

Roy's phone began to ring, he answered it and after a few minutes hung it up and

turned to Edward.

"Sorry bout this Ed, but I have to go to head quarters something about a strike. I

will be back later." He points to the bathroom. "Feel free to use the shower" he smiled

and walked to the door waving at Ed and walking down the stairs. He stepped around his

cat Giga, and out the door locking it behind him. Ed watched Roy walk down the road

from the bedroom window. He had a bad feeling about something, a feeling that he just

couldn't shake. The kind of feeling like something was about to happen. Ever since he

got back from the other side of the gate with Al he was more in tune with his feelings and

emotions. Soon Roy was out of his site and Ed walked into the bathroom, he took off his

clothes and turned on the water. He stood for a second in front of the mirror looking at

his automail he had gotten from Winry a few days ago. Edward hopped into the shower

and closed the door, he let the warm water touch his naked skin. The water reminded him

of the rain, which reminded him of Roy. He thought about just hours ago him and Roy

had made love in an empty street in the rain. Thinking about him and Roy making love in

the rain made him hard. He put his automail hand on the side of the shower wall, and his

flesh hand grasped his shaft. Soon Edward began to stroke his own shaft lightly moaning

and calling out Roy's name. he began to stroke it harder reaching his automail hand

around and sticking his middle finger in his hole making himself moan louder. He

stroked his shaft moaning out fingering his hole made him shiver, it may not have been as

big as Roy but to Ed that didn't matter right now. Edward shivered and shook harder as

he came on the side of the shower wall, panting hard he grabbed the cloth he was going

to use to wash himself and wiped it away. He shut the water off and walked out wrapping

himself with a towel. Edward still had that bad feeling of his. He walked into the

bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed his hair still dripping with water, which was

running down his naked flesh. He couldn't shake this feeling what could it have been? Ed

stood up and grabbed his shirt sniffed it and threw it back down and gagged.

"Gross!" he said looking over at Roy's closet. "I don't think he will mind if I

borrow one for the day." Edward walked to the closet and grabbed one of Roy's white

dress shirts and put it on. It was baggie and to long for his arms hanging over his fingers.

"Damn!... now I do feel short. AHH! DAMN IT!" he said to himself just saying he was

short mad him mad at himself even though he grew over on the other side of the Gate he

still wasn't as tall as Roy. Though he wasn't as short as he was before, last time the shirt

would have looked like a dress. Now it was just a little to big for him. He then pulled on

his own pants and stood there looking out the window hopping Roy would return soon.

He started to think about Al who was at Winry's helping her move from her old house in

Resembool, after granny Pinako had passed away soon after her dog Den had Winry

really didn't have anyone to come home to. Ed told her that if she wanted to she could

move in with him and Al in Central. Al was going to help her move, while Ed would get

a room ready for her. The sky started to turn black and the rain began to pour again, Ed

thought about Roy again what could have been taking him so long? Edward looked out

the window again seeing a flash of lightning hit, right where Central Headquarters was.

This made him worry even more, he thought Should I go see if Roy is okay? He

looked towards where Roy had walked away from his site hours ago, and to his surprise

he could he the black hair and blue clothing walking towards the house. He looked okay

from a distance and as he came closer Ed was sure Roy was fine. He ran down the stairs

and to the door almost tripping on some of the mess. "I really should clean this place

sometime. Its disgusting!" he said opening the door, as Roy walked up to it. He looked

okay to Ed but Roy said nothing at all he just walked into the house patted Edward on the

head and walked to his room closing the door behind him. Ed closed the front door and

ran up to Roy. He opened the door but Roy was already in the shower, Ed smiled

knowing that Roy was just taking a shower. He picked up Roy's clothes and set them on

the chair to dry off then sat himself on the bed waiting for Roy to get out. Ed sat there

listening to Roy showering when he heard Roy scream out in what to Ed sounded like

pain. Ed stood up and walked to the door he put his hand on the doorknob and stopped,

he could hear Roy crying. Ed let go of the doorknob and stood there thinking to himself

why was Roy so upset, he knew it had not been him or was it?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Please Forgive me.

Ed stood there listening to Roy crying, he had never heard him cry like this

before. Edward was to afraid to knock on the door and ask what was wrong, he stepped

away from the door and sat on the bed looking at the door. He soon heard the water stop

and Roy step out of it. The door opened slowly and Roy looked at Ed he smiled a little,

he didn't have his eye patch on Ed had never seen him with out it before. He had a large

scar acrossed his eye which was closed almost like it was sealed shut. Ed smiled back at

Roy reaching out his arms for Roy to come in to them. Roy sat down still soaking wet, he

leaned on Ed and kissed his ear. Ed was sure it wasn't him who upset Roy which was a

relief to him.

"Ed, You heard me didn't you?" he asked Edward looking up at him.

"Yes… I heard you, but it worries me. You never cry like that!" Ed said hugging

Roy close to his chest.

"Your wrong Edward. I did cry one other time, only I cried harder that time."

"When was that Roy?" Ed asked him looking confused.

"When you disappeared from this world. I thought you where dead, and that I

would never see you again. Edward I was crying because I realized that you where home

again. That you where really hear and It wasn't just my imagination." He said lifting up

and kissing Edward hard making him fall back onto the bed his blond hair spread out

under him like flowing sunshine. Roy lay on top of Ed kissing him gently, Edward

wrapped his arms around his lovers neck as Roy lifted up and looked into Ed's eyes.

"Roy… Please… Make love to me!" he said blushing a little. Roy slowly took

Edwards pants off and licked down his chest to his shaft and licked his tip making Ed

arch up and moan. Roy licked up and down Edwards shaft making him shiver and shake

with pleasure. "Roy? Mmm.." Ed moaned out his face red. Roy lifted and climbed over

Ed taking off his own towel. Ed had no clue what Roy was planning but he wasn't going

to hate it. Roy grabbed Ed's shaft to hold it up he soon was sliding Ed's shaft into

himself moaning out arching his back up. Ed moaned along with him shivering at the

submissive Roy in front of him. What was going on Roy had never done this to him

before, was this proof of his love? Ed moaned again just listening to Roy moan out an

move his body on top of his made shivers down Ed's spine. Roy placed his hands on Ed's

chest and moved his body his face was red and looked of shame, he would have never

done this with anyone else but Edward. Ed knew Roy didn't want him to see his face so

he closed his eyes moaning along with Roy. Their bodies covered in sweat and the water

from Roy's shower, moaning and moving with one another. There was a moment of utter

silence as the two of them climaxed with each other Ed screaming out Roy's name and

Roy doing the same to Edward. Now Roy lay beside Ed both of them panting he closed

his eyes and laid his hands on Ed's chest.

"Edward. Will you be mine?" Roy said smiling at him.

"Roy what are you talking about, I have been yours since you and I made love

when I was 16 on your desk." Ed answered.

"Ed! That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Huh?"

"I meant Edward, will you stay here with me, will you be the one I come home

to?" 

"Yes Roy. But you know that two men can't get married?"

"I know Ed. But to me that doesn't matter." He took off a ring that was on his

finger and held Edwards hand then he placed it on Ed's finger. Ed's eyes lit up in shock

he couldn't believe that Roy was really asking him this. "Edward, I love you. And its

taken me this long to realize I don't ever want to lose you again." He kissed Ed hard and

deep, making Edward blush as they held one another's hands.

"Roy, I love you too. And as long as I am here, you will always have someone to

come home to. Someone to love and someone to hold you when you're down. As long as

you are with me I can't ever be sad." He said smiling at Roy.

The phone rang and Roy answered, then handed it to Edward, "your brother!"

Ed took the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Edward… Winry…." There was a silence. "Winry was kidnapped by a man in

black."

"WHAT!" Edward said screaming into the phone!

To be continued…


End file.
